64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Confuse-us the Carp
Bao Bao and Horace are very confused about strange things that have happened in the valley. They get help from Confuse-us who is very wise to solve the problem. Summary Main Zoo The animals had a strange day. Molly has been flipped over, Nelson had his nose in the shape of a knot, and Boris is up in the tree. Lucy has been wondering what was the cause. Bao Bao appears near the animals. He tells the story about a wise old carp. Story Bao Bao wakes up early every morning. Horace appears next to him. Something was wrong that morning. There are clouds in the bamboo forest. Bao Bao is confused with the clouds that are not in the sky. He tries to touch one of the clouds, but one of them disappeared. Bao Bao is taken for a morning walk across the valley. He is confused why the bees are very angry. Maybe, it could be the flowers that are refusing to open. Bao Bao and Horace walked towards the lake to see Confuse-us. Horace began asking him that the two need wisdom about the strange changes. Bao Bao is very puzzled about the thoughts. It is revealed that the adventurers must reach the top of the mountains to resolve the problem. The animals began walking on the stepping stones (in a shape of a moon), through a waterfall and through the windy hills. They see Cassandra dancing in the hills. Cassandra gets distracted by the animals. She gets her beak on the ground. Bao Bao was able to help Cassandra after distracting her. The animals later see Gertie sliding down one of the mountains. Bao Bao began hugging her. However, the animals must hurry to restore the life before sunset or the life will be confusing forever. The animals finally made it to the top of the mountains. They stopped near a pink tree with strange leaves. Bao Bao and Horace began playing ping pong in the mountains. It is revealed that the animals must play a game to restore the life. The ping pong balls start rolling down from the mountains. Everything gets restored when the balls started hitting all the mixed up things. Gertie began climbing down the mountains, Cassandra had a better knee, the flowers have opened, and the clouds went back to the sky. Everything was back to normal after the animals played ping pong. Moral Ending Lucy liked the story. She began flipping Molly who was upside-down. She began untangling Nelson's nose in a shape of a knot. She began asking Georgina for help. Boris began sliding down her long neck and the monkeys are back in their tree. Gallery Ep 99 2.jpg Ep 99 3.jpg Ep 99 4.jpg Ep 99 5.jpg Ep 99 6.jpg Ep 99 7.jpg Ep 99 8.jpg Ep 99 9.jpg Ep 99 10.jpg Ep 99 11.jpg Ep 99 12.jpg Ep 99 13.jpg Ep 99 14.jpg Ep 99 15.jpg Ep 99 16.jpg Ep 99 17.jpg Ep 99 18.jpg Ep 99 19.jpg Ep 99 20.jpg Ep 99 21.jpg Ep 99 22.jpg Ep 99 23.jpg Ep 99 24.jpg Ep 99 25.jpg Ep 99 26.jpg Ep 99 27.jpg Ep 99 28.jpg Ep 99 29.jpg Ep 99 30.jpg Ep 99 31.jpg Ep 99 32.jpg Ep 99 33.jpg Ep 99 34.jpg Ep 99 35.jpg Ep 99 36.jpg Ep 99 37.jpg Ep 99 38.jpg Ep 99 39.jpg Ep 99 40.jpg Ep 99 41.jpg Ep 99 42.jpg Ep 99 43.jpg Ep 99 44.jpg Ep 99 45.jpg Ep 99 46.jpg Ep 99 47.jpg Ep 99 48.jpg Ep 99 49.jpg Ep 99 50.jpg Ep 99 51.jpg Ep 99 52.jpg Ep 99 53.jpg Ep 99 54.jpg Ep 99 55.jpg Ep 99 56.jpg Ep 99 57.jpg Ep 99 58.jpg Ep 99 59.jpg Ep 99 60.jpg Ep 99 61.jpg Ep 99 62.jpg Ep 99 63.jpg Ep 99 64.jpg Ep 99 65.jpg Ep 99 66.jpg Ep 99 67.jpg Ep 99 68.jpg Ep 99 69.jpg Ep 99 70.jpg Ep 99 71.jpg Ep 99 72.jpg Ep 99 73.jpg Ep 99 74.jpg Ep 99 75.jpg Ep 99 76.jpg Ep 99 77.jpg Ep 99 78.jpg Ep 99 79.jpg Ep 99 80.jpg Ep 99 81.jpg Ep 99 82.jpg Ep 99 83.jpg Ep 99 84.jpg Ep 99 85.jpg Ep 99 86.jpg Ep 99 87.jpg Ep 99 88.jpg Ep 99 89.jpg Ep 99 90.jpg Ep 99 91.jpg Ep 99 92.jpg Ep 99 93.jpg Ep 99 94.jpg Ep 99 95.jpg Ep 99 96.jpg Ep 99 97.jpg Ep 99 98.jpg Ep 99 99.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes that Bao Bao told the story